Une longue nuit
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Lucile avait promis quelque chose à Francoeur. Raoul va en faire les frais.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne sont pas à moi.

 _Huitième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet_

* * *

 **Une longue nuit**

Raoul regarda autour de lui en soupirant.  
Oh, il n'avait rien à redire à ce qui l'entourait, la chambre où il venait d'entrer était on ne peut plus confortable, le lit était immense, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand, cela l'avait d'ailleurs surpris, celui qui les hébergeait cette nuit là n'était pas l'homme le plus grand qui soit, même s'il était indéniablement plus grand qu'Émile.  
Oui, le préfet de police Pâté, leur hôte pour les quelques jours de vacances qu'ils s'octroyaient, n'était pas grand, n'avait rien de remarquable mais maintenant qu'il découvrait son petit pied à terre campagnard, Raoul devait bien admettre que cet homme discret cachait bien son jeu, il n'était pas richissime, la maison n'était pas grande, mais il était tout de même aisé, la chambre était meublée avec goût et pour autant qu'il avait pu voir, ils étaient arrivés tard, toute la maison était de même.  
Raoul soupira encore.  
Il entendait Émile s'agiter dans la salle d'eau minuscule dont disposait la chambre, un confort rare, il devait bien l'avouer, mais qu'il aurait volontiers échangé contre un plus grand nombre de chambres.  
Malheureusement, il n'y avait que trois chambres en état de recevoir des occupants dans la demeure, et ils étaient sept personnes, dont un seul couple légalement marié, Pâté n'avait pas perdu de temps pour épouser la tante de Lucille.  
Ce qui faisait que ce soir là en dehors du maître de maison et de son épouse, aucun autre couple ne dormait ensemble.  
Lucille et Maud s'étaient vues attribuer une chambre plus petite que celle où se trouvait actuellement Raoul, avec deux lits étroits mais confortables.  
Des lits où Raoul aurait volontiers dormi.  
Mais voilà, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir dormir dans la chambre où il se trouvait, dans le lit immense sur lequel il était assis.  
Lit qu'il allait devoir partager, avec Émile et Francœur.  
Et cela n'était pas pour le ravir.  
Il n'avait encore jamais partagé de lit avec qui que ce soit, et à choisir, il aurait nettement préféré commencer avec Lucille...  
Il tourna les yeux vers l'autre occupant de la chambre.  
Francœur regardait toujours au dehors, une main crispée sur le voilage pour le garder ouvert, une autre essuyant régulièrement la vitre qui se couvrait de buée, une troisième tapotant le montant de la fenêtre et la dernière jouant avec le cordon de soie qui ornait le rideau de velours encore attaché.  
Il était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre.  
Raoul n'avait pas encore posé les valises qu'il s'était retrouvé à porter, que l'insecte géant était déjà auprès de la vitre, les yeux rivés sur la nuit.  
Et c'était la faute de Lucille.  
Tout était la faute de Lucille.  
Pour une fois...  
Il avait suffit de quelques mots malheureux pour tout déclencher et faire qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce lieu ce soir là.  
Loin, très loin de Paris, au terme d'un voyage harassant.  
Et sans la moindre trace de ce que Lucille avait promis à Francœur.  
Cela n'avait pas embarrassé la jeune chanteuse, elle avait affirmé haut et clair que ce qu'elle avait promis arriverait dans la nuit.  
Sans visiblement tenir compte du fait que la nuit en question était bien entamée.  
Émile sortit enfin de la salle de bains, en tenue de nuit.  
Raoul réprima un sourire amusé en voyant la longue chemise de coton blanc, le bonnet assorti bien enfoncé sur le crâne de son ami.  
\- Tu es d'un chic. Finit il par dire.  
Émile dédaigna de répondre et s'installa pour la nuit.  
\- Francœur, c'est ton tour. Lança Raoul un peu déçu que son ami n'ait pas réagi à sa plaisanterie.  
L'insecte géant se détourna à regret de la fenêtre et disparut dans la petite pièce d'eau où il pouvait à peine se retourner.  
Quelques bruits légèrement alarmants parvinrent à Raoul, indiquant que celui qui venait d'y entrer s'était heurté à une poutre, la pièce était vraiment trop basse de plafond pour Francœur.  
\- Francœur, tout va bien ? Demanda t'il, légèrement inquiet.  
Un stridulement plaintif lui parvint en réponse.  
Il n'osa pas ouvrir la porte pour regarder si tout allait bien.  
Il se contenta de tendre l'oreille, afin de s'assurer que Francœur ne se heurtait pas à nouveau aux poutres.  
Mais il n'entendit plus rien de nature à l'alarmer, sinon les bruits habituels d'une toilette rapide et d'habits retirés et remis.  
L'insecte géant ressortit rapidement, rangea ses habits et retourna auprès de la fenêtre.  
Raoul soupira une fois encore et entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau.  
Bien que la tenue de Francœur n'ait rien à envier à celle d'Émile, à croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot, il n'avait plus envie de plaisanter.  
Il avait sommeil et un assez mauvais pressentiment.  
La nuit serait courte.  
Il se lava, se prépara pour la nuit, ne gardant qu'un caleçon et des chaussettes sur lui, il n'aimait pas rester couvert lorsqu'il dormait dans un vrai lit, mais là il n'avait pas le choix.  
Lorsqu'il ressortit Francœur était toujours auprès de la fenêtre, attendant de voir ce que Lucille lui avait promis.  
Émile dormait déjà, couché sur le bord droit du lit.  
Raoul laissa échapper un soupire supplémentaire et s'installa à son tour.  
Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se placer au centre et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.  
\- Francœur, viens, tu auras tout le temps de regarder demain matin, il est tard. appela t'il.  
Francœur se tourna vers lui.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de cesser d'attendre ce qu'il espérait, ce que Lucille lui avait promis.  
Raoul insista.  
\- Viens donc, je te jure que tu ne manqueras rien.  
Francœur regarda une dernière fois au dehors, il ne voyait toujours rien.  
Il se résigna à gagner le lit et à se coucher aux côtés de Raoul.  
Ce dernier sentit le matelas se creuser sous la masse de la puce géante et son propre corps rouler vers le creux qui se formait.  
Il se retint avec peine.  
Surtout pour éviter de se retrouver en contact avec les poils aussi durs que des piquants qui ornaient le dos de Francœur.  
Pour la première fois il regrettait de ne pas avoir lui aussi de chemise de nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas en emprunter à ses deux compagnons de chambre, celles d'Émile ne lui irait pas, quand à celles de Francœur...  
Il parvint à se stabiliser et se crut tiré d'affaire.  
Il se trompait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Émile se mit à ronfler.  
Raoul en resta stupéfait.  
Pas qu'Émile puisse ronfler, après tout, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde.  
Non, plus à cause de la puissance des ronflements.  
Raoul se tourna avec précaution, pour observer le petit bonhomme.  
Émile était étendu sur le dos, la bouche ouverte.  
Il ne bavait pas, mais c'était tout juste.  
Raoul soupira encore et encore.  
Essaya de siffler mais sans grand succès.  
En désespoir de cause il donna un coup de coude à son ami.  
Le ronflement cessa net, Émile grogna, s'agita et roula sur le ventre sans s'éveiller.  
Raoul referma les yeux, espérant s'endormir avant qu'Émile recommence à ronfler.  
Un espoir qui fut rapidement déçu.  
Le matelas bougea à sa gauche quelques minutes après qu'il ait fermé les yeux.  
Les draps qui les couvraient se soulevèrent, laissant filtrer un courant d'air froid jusqu'à sa peau nue.  
Francœur venait de se relever, aussi discrètement que possible.  
Raoul entrouvrit les yeux et l'observa.  
Comme il le pensait la puce géante retournait observer l'extérieur, toujours en attente de la chose promise par Lucille.  
\- Francœur... reviens au lit immédiatement ! Souffla Raoul.  
Francœur se figea au milieu de la pièce, comme un enfant pris en train de faire une sottise.  
Il revint au lit sans discuter.  
Raoul referma les yeux, se retenant comme il pouvait pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau contre l'insecte géant.  
Francœur s'agita un peu puis resta tranquille.  
Raoul commençait à s'endormir lorsque les ronflements d'Émile reprirent.  
Il tenta de donner un nouveau coup de coude au petit homme mais Émile était trop loin et il n'eut d'autre résultat que de glisser et de se retrouver le dos contre celui de Francœur.  
Il s'en écarta vivement, pas de doute, les poils de Francœur piquaient vraiment.  
Comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire Francœur intervint et siffla de sa douce voix si mélodieuse.  
Le ronflement cessa presqu'aussitôt.  
Raoul crispa les mâchoires une seconde avant de soupirer, une fois de plus.  
\- Merci Francœur... murmura t'il.  
Cette fois il parvint à s'endormir, ou du moins à commencer à somnoler.  
Mais pas longtemps.  
Il fut réveillé par un autre courant d'air froid sur sa peau, Francœur avait décidément de la suite dans les idées.  
\- Francœur !  
Un stridulement navré lui parvint, la puce regagna le lit.  
Nouveau courant d'air très froid, le feu de la cheminée était en train de s'éteindre.  
Raoul se recroquevilla sous les draps, se repliant autant qu'il le pouvait.  
Mais il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer.  
Peut être que finalement emprunter une chemise de Francœur n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...  
\- Francœur, tu veux bien me passer une de tes chemises de nuit ? Souffla t'il.  
L'insecte géant le considéra avec surprise puis comprit quel était le problème et se releva volontiers pour aller chercher l'habit demandé.  
Raoul roula avec résignation sur le matelas et attendit qu'il revienne sans quitter la tiédeur des draps.  
Il se découvrit un bref instant le temps de se glisser dans la chemise que lui tendait Francœur.  
Comme il le pensait elle était bien trop grande pour lui et lui arrivait bien en dessous des mollets, flottait autour de son corps mince, mais elle était chaude et confortable et le protégeait des courants d'air, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.  
Il l'enroula autour de lui comme il pouvait et chercha à s'endormir à nouveau.  
Il parvint à plonger dans le sommeil.  
Lorsqu'Émile recommença à ronfler Francœur qui ne voulait pas voir Raoul s'éveiller encore siffla sans tarder et parvint à stopper le ronfleur avant qu'il n'éveille celui qui dormait à côté de lui.  
Satisfait d'avoir réussi l'insecte géant patienta encore un long moment, surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux autres.  
Il avait très envie de retourner près de la fenêtre mais il ne voulait pas éveiller Raoul.  
Il céda finalement à la tentation, se leva, faisant rouler Raoul une fois de plus.  
Le jeune homme soupira, rouvrit les yeux et s'assit, se contentant de le regarder sans rien dire, les yeux lourds de sommeil.  
Francœur ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop pris par son observation de la nuit noire s'étendant au dehors.  
Contrairement à Paris le village où ils étaient n'avait pas de luminaires pour éclairer les rues la nuit et il avait beau écarquiller les yeux il ne voyait rien, la faible lueur des braises se consumant dans la cheminée ne suffisait pas à éclairer l'épaisse nuit s'étendant à l'extérieur de la maison.  
Une vague angoisse s'empara de Francœur, il faisait trop noir au dehors.  
Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle obscurité.  
Il laissa échapper un crissement de détresse.  
Raoul se leva vivement.  
\- Francœur ?  
L'insecte géant se tourna vers lui.  
Les grands yeux aux pupilles rouges luisaient d'une lueur orangée.  
Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait peur à présent.  
Pour être honnête le jeune inventeur devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise lui non plus.  
Raoul le ramena au lit et le fit se recoucher, puis il remit du bois dans le feu pour réchauffer et éclairer la pièce.  
Pour rassurer Francœur autant que lui.  
Après tout, ils étaient tous deux des « fils » de Paris et la campagne n'était pas leur milieu naturel.  
Il s'assit au bord du lit et sourit à Francœur.  
L'insecte géant se releva pour lui laisser le passage.  
Raoul aurait bien opté pour le bord du lit, mais il retourna au milieu.  
\- Je te fais confiance Francœur. Ne te relève pas pour rien, si ça doit arriver tu vas le voir lorsqu'il fera jour. Dit il doucement.  
Francœur stridula légèrement puis s'installa confortablement à ses côtés, faisant bouger le matelas.  
Raoul attendit qu'il ait terminé pour prendre à son tour la meilleure position possible.  
Bien que très fatigué il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil tout de suite, contrairement à Francœur dont la respiration se fit rapidement régulière.  
Lorsqu'Émile recommença à ronfler Francœur dormait profondément et n'entendit rien.  
Raoul n'eut pas cette chance.  
Il finit par plaquer son oreiller au dessus de sa tête et par s'endormir dans cette position, à demi étouffé mais isolé du bruit.  
Au matin, lorsque Lucille vint les tirer du lit Raoul la prit à part.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu promets de la neige à Francœur, oublie moi à Paris !

FIN


End file.
